


You Ask

by OkamiPup



Series: Random Pieces [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Random & Short, possible bad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiPup/pseuds/OkamiPup
Summary: This just popped into my head.
Series: Random Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208531
Kudos: 1





	You Ask

** You Ask **

You ask for

a Grin

a Smile

a Hug

Why do you

When I cannot give

You ask for

my Mind

my Heart

my Soul

Why do you

When handle them

without Understanding

without Love

without Seeing

You ask

This of me

When I cannot speak

You Ask 


End file.
